Men's Room
by lilgirl
Summary: Haruhi has been in the host club for two days. On her second day she is forced to face a problem she's going to have to deal with until graduation...which bathroom should she use? Men's, or women's?
1. Men's Room

Author's Note: This is just a short one-shot to kind of help me get back into the swing of writing… maybe. I haven't written anything in so long. But anyway, along with my new obsession, Ouran High School Host Club, came the thought: _If Haruhi is wearing the guys uniform and everyone takes her for a guy, what does she do when she has to go to the bathroom?_

Thus, a story is born.

Note: This is supposed to be only the second day that Haruhi's been a Host. Other wise, the problem would have already been dealt with.

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or any of the characters. I unfortunately lack the talent to create such wonderful characters.

Men's Room

School had ended for the day and Haruhi wanted to go home right away so she could complete her homework and start studying for the test they'd have at the end of the week. But unfortunately she couldn't. Due to a certain series of events that had occurred only the day before she found herself sandwiched between the Hitachiin twins as they headed down the hallway towards the Third Music Room. Her studying would have to wait until later.

As they climbed the stairs to the top floor of the south wing, thoughts of homework and feelings of dread of her approaching duties faded to the back of her mind as a rather natural urge gained her attention. Pausing she glanced between the twins—still not entirely sure which was which, but absolutely determined to learn the difference as soon as possible—then to the floor.

"Um, Hikaru, Kaoru," she said quietly. Normally something like this wouldn't bother her. But she barely knew these two, and despite the fact that she didn't concern herself with gender too much, she was a girl and they were guys. A slight feeling of embarrassment welled up inside of her, but she didn't know where to go…

"Haruhi, we'll be late. C'mon!" they chimed in unison, turning at the sound of their names. A few steps above her they looked down on her even more than normal.

"I need a break," Haruhi stated.

"I know there are a lot of stairs in the school," Kaoru started.

"But we haven't climbed all of them. How are you tired?" Hikaru finished, leaning forward critically.

Haruhi frowned. "N-no, I'm not tired," she replied. "Um, maybe I used the wrong word. I need to go."

The twins stared at her a moment, glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes. They seemed to be expecting something more and when she didn't say anything else both of them replied, "Go where?"

"To the bathroom!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Oh, that type of break!" Hikaru said. He smiled wryly. "Why didn't you say so? Go on then, we'll wait for you."

"But," Haruhi dropped her gaze to the staircase once more, her voice trailing off. It wasn't telling them she needed to go that was the embarrassing part. She didn't want to admit it, knowing they'd probably make fun of her for such a thing, but she didn't know where to go…

"But what? Just go, it's okay if we're late, Milord will get over it," Kaoru assured here.

"I'm not worried about that," Haruhi muttered.

"Then what is it?" Hikaru demanded, his tone growing impatient.

Haruhi swallowed her pride. "I don't know where they are!"

"They?" Hikaru asked.

"Meaning the bathrooms?" Kaoru clarified.

Haruhi pushed the tips of her two fingers together, staring intently at them. "Well, it's a large school. I'm not used to such a big campus, and I haven't been here that long," she explained. The embarrassment was setting in. "I still get lost sometimes."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave her blank stares. They both smirked, then grinned, and then threw their heads back and burst out laughing. It was exactly the reaction she had expected.

"Sorry, sorry! We forget you're a commoner! You look so much like one of the students now, if we didn't know better we would think you were," Kaoru apologized through his laughter.

"If you don't know where the bathrooms are we'll show you. There's one right around the corner from here," Hikaru laughed.

Haruhi pushed past them, ignoring their condescending comments. "Never mind, I'll find it on my own," she growled. _Damn rich…_

"Haruhi, wait," they chimed, falling into step beside her. "We didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did," she spat.

"Okay, so we did," Hikaru admitted.

"But we'll still show you the bathrooms!" Kaoru finished. They each took hold of her elbows and whisked her off down a hallway.

Before she could object or even feel annoyed anymore they had her standing in front of the restrooms, men's room to the left and women's room to the right. Sighing gratefully she turned to the right and started to head in.

"Thanks, I was beginning to think I'd have to hold—"

"Haruhi!" they interrupted catching her by the shoulders. She glanced back at them, a sinking feeling creeping into her gut as she saw each of their sly grins.

"W-what is it?" she dared ask.

"You are a girl, even if you don't acknowledge it," Hikaru began.

"But you are wearing the boys uniform, aren't you?" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi glanced down at her black slacks and blue jacket, placing a hand on the tie around her neck. "Well, yes, but I don't see what that has to do—"

"So that means everyone excluding the host club thinks you're a guy!" the twins stated together. Haruhi couldn't help but pick up on the slight hint of mischief in their voices as they melded together to utter the same sentence.

"So? What's your point?" she asked turning towards them. She didn't know what they were getting at, but she couldn't help but have a sickening feeling when she looked at them.

The two exchanged glances, a strange glint in their eyes. "So, if they think you're a guy then they can't see you going into the lady's room," Hikaru said, pointing over her shoulder at the door she had chosen to head towards.

Haruhi glanced back at it. "But its after school," she replied, realizing what they were saying and determining it was a good point. Girls, no matter how many times they designated her, didn't want to see who they thought was a man in the lady's room.

They laughed, but this time not because of her lack of navigation. "But Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed, stepping forward to stand next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Other club members and all of our designators are here!"

Hikaru fell into place on her other side, sliding his arm up around her shoulders as well. "And you can't have all of the girls who designate you finding you in the lady's room, can you? They might find out that you're a girl yourself."

"Then how would you pay off your debt?" they asked, moving to stand in front of her.

Haruhi stared at them blankly as their words slowly sank in. She scowled, a feeling of disgust washing over her. "Crap!" she growled.

Kaoru pointed at the men's room door. "You have to go in there," he said with a sly, mischievous grin.

Haruhi looked back at it with dread. The men's room was somewhere no woman ever dared to enter no matter what age. Men were filthy, dirty, and disgusting at home, no matter how rich or poor. There was no telling what she would find behind that door!

"I'm not going in there!" she shouted, jabbing a finger in the air back towards the door. "It's the men's room! I refuse!"

The twins shrugged, turning their backs to her. "Oh well, if you get caught don't get mad at us, we tried to warn you," Hikaru sighed. "Yeah, if you're found out you'll just have to pay back your debt some other way. How though, I wonder?" Kaoru added with another shrug.

Haruhi's shoulders slumped in defeat. She couldn't pay that debt any other way. She was fortunate that she had this arrangement and with Kyoya's money-grubbing tactics that he used to leech every cent out of people that he could she was surprised, but relieved, that they hadn't asked for money instead.

"Fine!" she growled with disgust. "I'll use the men's bathroom!"

"Oh?" the twins said, turning back to her wearing a look of intrigue on their faces. Their mouths twisted into sly grins as they wrapped their arms around her shoulders once more. "But you can't go in alone," Hikaru said.

"W-why not? I'm a big girl, I can do it myself!" she exclaimed. She felt nervous as they leaned their faces closer to hers.

"You can use the men's room and the girls won't suspect anything," Kaoru said, turning towards the men's bathroom door and turning her with him.

"But there could be guys inside that would see _things_!" Hikaru explained. He had such an insinuating tone to his voice Haruhi felt her cheeks burn with anger.

"Wait just a minute! I'm not going to let you see _things_ either!" she objected, dragging her heels as they pushed her towards the door. "I can keep it hidden just fine on my own!" They got closer and she started to back up, pushing against them in vain.

Hikaru placed his hand on the door and thrust it open. They both shoved her inside ahead of them following closely behind. Looking around Haruhi found herself somewhere where she thought she'd never have seen—the men's bathroom!

Swallowing hard she felt intimidated by not only the newness of being inside the men's room but the size of it as well. On the wall directly ahead of her stretched over fifteen stalls, the doors on all of them left open to a crack. On the wall to her right were about eight sinks and on the left wall was something she'd never seen before, but knew exactly what it was—because men didn't pee in toilets in public bathrooms.

Haruhi reeled backwards, restrained quit sufficiently by the twins as they wrapped their free arms around her shoulders in front of her.

"L-let me go. Let me out!" she shouted, squirming in their grasp and trashing about with her legs. "I don't want to be in here! I want out!"

"Shh! Haruhi!" they hushed, whispering soothingly into her ears. She froze when she felt their hot breath on her skin. "Don't be so loud, you'll draw attention."

"There's no one around!" she protested, shutting her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the forbidden sights of the men's room. She might have already gone in her pants if she had had to of gone any more than she did.

"Haruhi, just go!" Kaoru encouraged. They pushed her farther into the room. Now clear of the doorway she could see herself in the mirrors that covered the entirety of the wall above the sinks.

"We'll stand guard!" they chirped in unison. They gave her the thumbs up and flashed her two identical smiles.

Hesitantly and cautiously, having nowhere else to go, Haruhi turned back to the bathroom. She zeroed out a stall and slowly shuffled her way to it. She swallowed once again, extending her hand towards the ajar door. Pushing it, it swung open revealing a toilet, exactly like the ones in the lady's room. Feeling somewhat relieved and ridiculous (for she had expected something foreign), she stepped inside and slammed the door behind her, latching it afterwards.

Turning around she leaned against it and sighed, raising her eyes to the ceiling. She was going to have to get used to going in the men's room. There was no way she was going to hold urges like this all through school and the events of the Host club. But when other students were around, she couldn't go to the women's room either. At least for her first time in the men's room the only other people around were Hikaru and Kaoru. Men they were, but knew her secret they already did. It was a bit of a comfort to have them there to 'guard' her should any other boy student enter the bathroom, but also very awkward at the same time.

It took her forever to actually go once she was seated. She had to plug her ears and shut her eyes, imagining she was at home in her own bathroom with the door closed and locked with all other members of the opposite gender on the other side, to drowned out the sound of the twins soft whispers and humming as they patiently (or more likely impatiently) waited for her.

Finally the toilet flushed and she came out, going to the sink to wash her hands. Once she had dried them off with a paper towel and properly disposed of it in the trash bin she shoved past the twins and rushed out into the hallway where she could breath easier.

Straightening her posture she turned around to face them as they exited the bathroom. "Don't do that to me ever again!" she scolded. Sighing she regained her calm. "It was embarrassing enough being in their without you two waiting so close by. Next time you'll be out here waiting, not in there!"

"Next time? Haruhi?" they chimed together, giving her another sly grin.

"Ne, Haruhi, you mean you'll let us go to the bathroom with you from now on?" Hikaru asked mischievously.

"No," Haruhi replied sternly. "I mean if you ever try accompanying me again you won't be so close to me."

They watched as she walked off down the hallway, resuming their previous course to the third music room. Exchanging a glance they grined devilishly at one another before darting after her chanting her name as they prodded her to wait for them.

Glad that her little 'adventure' was over, she opened the door to the music room and entered, Hikaru and Kaoru behind her grinning like the devils that they were.

Tamaki immediately turned when he heard the door open. Upon seeing her he rushed over to them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi! You're late! Where have you been?" he demanded.

Haruhi could see behind Tamaki that some customer's were already there. She turned her attention back to her waiting senpai and started to reply when she felt two arms work their way around her shoulders. She sighed as the twins leaned on her, their sly grins still played upon their faces.

"Ah, my lord!" they greeted simultaneously. It was something they were very good at doing, though Haruhi wasn't sure how they could say the same words at the same time, and so many of them at that! _It must be something only twins can do_ she decided.

"We're sorry we're late, but we couldn't help it!" Hikaru began, leaning his head over on Haruhi's. They had dramatic looks of mock sincerity.

"Yes, Haruhi had to go to the bathroom," Kaoru explained, mirroring his brother.

Tamaki stared at them a moment. He looked angry as they wrapped their other arm around her so she was fully enveloped in their two-man embrace.

"Poor Haruhi didn't know where it was though!" Kaoru added.

"When we showed her she didn't know if she should use the lady's room or the men's room! Oh, it was a pathetic sight!" Hikaru sighed.

Haruhi scowled, trying to pull herself free from their arms. "That's not true," she muttered. But Tamaki hadn't heard her, or rather, wasn't listening to her like before.

The twins glanced at each other over her head and their grin got wider. "So we helped her out and took her to the bathroom!" they finished together, turning their sly, provoking looks back to their senpai.

Haruhi was soon released and pushed to the side as Tamaki exploded into a rant and the two brothers egged it on. She sighed, wanting desperately to slip away and run home to her house where she could sit in peace and quiet and study. As the three girls who had designated her the day before approached she realized she couldn't do that.

Putting on her best smile she greeted the three ladies warmly. She was just glad that her 'bathroom adventure' was over. And hoped it wouldn't happen again for a long time.


	2. Woman's Need

Author's Note: So I was reading this fiction… "What a Girl Wants" by Aquapell on and was inspired to make an installment to this. I intended for it to be a one shot only, but after reading that story I couldn't help but wonder "How would Haruhi deal with 'that' if she has to use the men's room?" read the story first if you want to, but you don't have to to read my version. I hope I don't copy you Aquapell. I don't even know if you'll ever see this, but sorry if there are similarities between our stories. I give you credit for the idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, any of the characters, and the idea came form Aquapell's story.

Woman's Need

After a month of hosting Haruhi was used to the club activities, weirdness, and duties she experienced day after day. She had even gotten a little more comfortable going in the men's room and was able to walk in without cringing, flinching, or hesitating for several minutes at the door before entering. She'd learned how to be discrete about what she was doing while inside and what times of day the bathrooms were the emptiest. She really had worked the whole matter down to a science, however there was one thing she had forgotten to account for.

Haruhi sighed after digging through her bag. She'd forgotten completely about bringing the proper supplies. She couldn't complain too much though, for she had at least been prepared for its start. Glancing at the clock she realized she was early to Club for once and had time to make a quick bathroom stop. But what would she do without the right supplies?

"Haruhi!" the twins chimed in unison. She turned to face them as they approached her side-by-side with matching strides. "Where are you going?" they motioned towards her bag, which she usually placed in the back room during club hours but hadn't since she wasn't there to stay yet.

"The bathroom," Haruhi replied, stepping around them heading towards the door of the music room. She was glad Tamaki hadn't arrived, or she'd of had him hounding her as well.

"Ah, we'll come with you then," Kaoru said.

"No!" Haruhi said firmly, glancing back to glare at him.

"Eh? Why not?" Hikaru demanded, leaning on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't need you to come with me anymore," she said flatly.

"Why not?" Kaoru repeated.

"I don't need you two," she explained with a shrug.

"Why?" Hikaru asked. They sounded like small children to her, asking why so much.

"I know where they are and I don't need you to—" she stopped herself, letting her voice trail off. She wondered if she should have them keep watch for her this time. She needed to obtain certain products first, but once she did she'd have to be extra careful while using the restroom. If a guy came in, such an 'activity' would be a dead giveaway that she weren't a guy.

"You don't want us to keep watch?" Kaoru finished for her.

"Why didn't you just say so? Fine then, hurry back," Hikaru said with slight annoyance in his tone.

Haruhi turned back to them with an almost pleading look. "Um, Hikaru, Kaoru," she said quietly, glancing at Kyoya's back, who sat just a few feet away at his laptop. Honey and Mori weren't there yet, either. She was glad.

"What?" they asked giving her identical quizzical looks.

Opening the door Haruhi peeked out to make sure the hallway was empty and then motioned for them to follow her. Once the three of them were out she shut it behind her. "I-I need—" her voice got lower as she muttered her request.

"What?" Kaoru said, tilting his head ever so slightly. "We can't hear you, Haruhi, what did you say?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi closed her eyes and bowed her head as embarrassment started to set in. This was worse than last time. "I need you to---" and she hushed her tone too much again.

"What? Haruhi, speak up!" Kaoru exclaimed in frustration.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I need—'supplies'…" she said quietly.

"What kind of supplies?" Hikaru said. "Pencils? Notebooks? Pens?"

"Not school supplies," she said, shaking her head. "Other supplies."

"What other supplies?" Kaoru asked, crossing his arms impatiently. "Are you out of—of—" he looked at Hikaru for a suggestion. "What?"

"I need female supplies," she tried, hoping they'd catch on this time. She glanced between their lost expressions and sighed. "Feminine supplies. Necessities, feminine products, woman's supplies?"

Kaoru cocked his head. "Are you talking about—"

"—underwear?" Hikaru suggested. He shrugged when even Kaoru gave him a strange look. Kaoru scowled and shook his head. He thought about it a moment when Haruhi didn't say anything. "Are you?" he asked curiously.

Haruhi slapped her hand on her forehead and drug it down her face. "I need a tampon!" she snapped, feeling irritable during these times. She immediately averted her gaze to the floor. She felt her cheeks burning from the embarrassment of having to say that to two boys, and because she shouted it no less. But she'd rather ask them then any of the other hosts. Because she was in the same class as them she knew them a little better than the others. It still didn't make the current situation any less uncomfortable or embarrassing.

"You need—" Kaoru began, looking at his brother. "A t-tampon?" Hikaru stuttered out, turning towards Kaoru. They had an awkward expression, and Haruhi was almost relieved that she wasn't the only one embarrassed. She'd even thought Hikaru's stutter was due to the fact that he wasn't comfortable repeating the word. But then they smirked and she knew at that moment that they truly had no shame.

"Tampon!" Hikaru exclaimed, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"That's why you looked so sincere!" Kaoru laughed, so hard he was bent forward.

Haruhi felt her cheeks flush and she dropped her gaze to the ground. She wanted to slap them and disappear at the same time. "If you're just going to laugh at me, then for get it!" she growled, shoving past them. "I'll get it on my own!"

"Wait, Haruhi!" Hikaru pleaded, catching her arm as she passed. "Sorry, sorry, its just you looked so distressed over such a simple thing."

"It was funny, we weren't making fun of you," Kaoru apologized, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Yes you were," she said, glowering at him.

"True, but we're done now," Hikaru replied, still chuckling to himself.

"We'll help you," they offered simultaneously. They each took hold of her wrists and drug her off down the hallway.

Haruhi found herself in front of the girl's locker room. She blinked up at the sign and back at them. "Women's locker room?" she questioned.

"Yes," they replied together. "If you can't find what you need in there, then you won't get it anywhere else on campus," Kaoru explained. "Well, you could ask one of our customers if you could have one of hers, but that would look suspicious," Hikaru pointed out with a mischievous grin.

Haruhi found that they enjoyed her troubles and misery far too much. "Thank you," she said with a sigh. She started to go in but they grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her.

"In and out, that's what you have to do," Hikaru instructed. "Keep in mind there are still girls on campus who are our customers or members of other clubs," Kaoru warned. "And there may even still be girls inside, so you have to be stealthy!"

"What?" she asked. She heaved another sigh. "Fine, I'll get what I need and come back out immediately."

Haruhi found herself hesitating to push the door open as she reached for it. She was wearing the boy's uniform, as the twins had pointed out to her previously, and everyone in school thought she was a boy. If there were girls inside they'd think her a pervert and she didn't need that kind of reputation at school. Especially if such a reputation hurt the amount of customers the Host Club got. If girls stopped coming because a pervert was one of the host's she was sure she'd either be kicked out, which would keep her from paying off her debt easily, or Kyoya would increase her debt for whatever trouble he have to go through to clear her name again.

Sighing, Haruhi pushed the door open. It would almost be easier to just reveal her true gender to the other students. She didn't see anyone at first, but heard a couple girls giggling around the corner. She spotted an open duffle bag and bent to dig through it. After only a few minutes of searching she found what she needed. Tucking it away in her pocket she exited the locker room as quietly as she had entered.

Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting outside for her. They'd assumed leaning positions on the wall directly across from the locker room doors.

"Did you get it?" they asked.

Haruhi nodded, grateful that she'd gotten out without any trouble and that the twins had the decency to at least wait outside for her.

"Um, can you come with me?" she asked. After asking them to help her get her necessary products there was nothing else that could embarrass her—not even the twins accompanying her to the bathroom while she 'took care' of the 'situation'.

They grinned to her dismay. "Of course," Hikaru replied, hooking his arm around hers. "We wouldn't abandon you in your time of need!"

"We'll keep watch for you," Kaoru offered. "Nobody will see your weakness."

"Weakness?" Haruhi repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, weakness," Kaoru replied with a nod. "People think you're a boy. It'd be a lot easier for other guys to find out that you're actually not right now because of 'that' so you are in your time of weakness."

Haruhi sighed. "Whatever," she said, trudging down the hallway towards the bathroom. She went inside and unfortunately was followed by the Hitachiin brothers. Why they couldn't wait outside the door she'd never know.

She cast a wary glance at them before venturing across the room to a stall. She glanced at her reflection in the wall-length mirror above the sinks as she passed and started to feel like she did the first time she entered that room. Just then she noticed a familiar blonde haired young man bent over washing his hands.

She paused just behind. He looked up and saw her in the mirror. "Eh? Haruhi?" he gasped, straightening and turning around to face her.

"Ah, Senpai," she said, glancing away with annoyance. It was bad enough the twins were in there, now Tamaki?

"What are you doing in the men's room!?" he exclaimed, pointing a wet, dripping finger at her in shock.

Haruhi gave him a blank stare. She'd never realized that he didn't know she had been using the men's room. Of course, when the twins had mentioned taking her to the bathroom they never said which one, so it was logical that he didn't know, especially since this was the first time she'd run into him in the restroom.

"Using it," she replied. "Sempai, you didn't know? I have to use the men's bathrooms, otherwise the other students would find out."

Tamaki blinked at her in shock—or appall. Haruhi couldn't tell which one exactly, but assumed it was probably a mixture of both, knowing him.

The twins exchanged identical grins. "Oh, milord, didn't we tell you?" Kaoru said in mock guilt. "It must have slipped our minds," Hikaru added with a fake sigh. "But really, milord, it wasn't very smart of you not to figure it out on your own."

"Figure what out?" Tamaki wondered with a gaping stare.

"You mean you didn't figure out," Hikaru began, "that Haruhi had to use the men's room?" Kaoru finished. "Milord!" they gasped together with mocking shock. "Really, milord, we thought you would have put two and two together!" Hikaru scolded teasingly. "We wonder about you sometimes."

"Put what together?" Tamaki asked agitated. He glanced between the twins and Haruhi a moment. "What was I supposed to figure out?"

"Tsk!" the twins replied. Kaoru turned towards his brother with a nonchalant shrug. "I guess he didn't figure it out on his own," he said. Hikaru mimicked him as he faced his twin. "You think he would have. I guess he's not as observant as we thought," he sighed.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I want to know what you're talking about!" Tamaki shouted. Haruhi cringed as the echo of his voice rang off the walls of the long, porcelain-tiled walls of the bathroom.

"Haruhi has to use the men's room because if she doesn't she'll be found out," Kaoru explained, repeating what Haruhi already stated. "We told you about escorting her in, didn't we? Well how could we do that if she used the women's room?" Hikaru questioned critically. "Tsk, tsk, milord!"

"Wha-what?" Tamaki stuttered. He looked at Haruhi in shock. "Haruhi!? How could you let men in the room while you're—you're—" he stared at her aghast. He whirled back around to the twins. "How dare you! Invading my daughter's privacy! Have you no shame!?" he bellowed with rage.

Haruhi sighed. She rolled her eyes at the smiling twins and enraged Tamaki as she turned towards the stalls again.

A toilet flushed and immediately behind it came a sweet, gentle voice. "Is that Haru-chan?" it asked. The stall door flung open and Honey stood clutching his Bunny rabbit under one arm. Did he really have to take if _everywhere_ with him? "Haru-chan! What are you doing in here?"

"Honey sempai?" Haruhi wondered aloud, starring wide-eyed at the short blonde. The stall door next to his opened and Mori stepped out. "Eh? And Mori senpai!" she gasped.

"Haru-chan, why is Tama-chan so angry?" Honey wondered, approaching to stand in front of her and gaze up at her with large eyes filled with curiosity.

"Uh, I just need to use the bathroom," she said pointing to a stall. She hadn't noticed their feet under the stall doors before and wondered how it was they had gone without hearing what they'd said. She also wondered why they were there in the first place. There was an obvious reason, but why did it have to be when she needed some privacy? As if having the twins nearby wasn't bad enough, now she almost had the entire host club.

"Go ahead, Haru-chan!" Honey smiled, pushing her to the stall doors. "We'll wait over here," he said, pulling Mori by the sleeve across the room.

Haruhi pushed the unlatched stall door open and stepped in. When she turned around to shut and latch it behind her she noticed the five men standing by the door watching her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Haruhi, we are standing guard like we said we would," Hikaru and Kaoru replied.

"And Daddy's here because he heard why you needed them to stand watch for you," Tamaki explained. "Haruhi, why didn't you tell me? Daddy would have helped!"

"I don't need your help!" she shouted, turning red from anger. She slammed the stall door shut and locked it, leaning against it. She sighed, letting her head fall back against the door in frustration. She could hear them out there talking. Why did the twins have to tell him? She wanted to ring their necks she was so angry.

Heaving another sigh she decided to get on with her business and leave as quickly as possible. Once she was done she washed her hands and pushed through the five Hosts clogging up the door. Ignoring Tamaki as he bobbed after her with the utmost concern, she headed back towards the music room, bag in tow.


End file.
